Unofficial Guardian
by anime-queen46
Summary: The guardian family adjust to their youngest member's new friend. Along the way a new adventure awaits them and Jack will need his family more then ever to face what's in store. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Whoot Whoot! I hope you are as excited to read this as I am to write this. Unfortunately the chapter is short but I like it anyway on with the show

* * *

I remember the first time I ever saw him, it was the day he was reborn into my dear friend. I still don't know what drew me to that place but I was there to witness his rebirth from human to spirit.

I watched in fascination as he rediscovered the world around him and learned about himself, I watched as he skated around the lake and made lovely frosted lace on the trees. He was beautiful and unlike anything I had ever known in my entire existence and in that moment I vowed to always be by his side.

For years I watched as he traveled alone with only I as his companion, his invisible mute friend. We were like children as we played together and flew through the sky but alas my presence was not enough to make the boy happy.

I felt helpless as I watched everyone around him ignore and walk through him and the pain in his eyes as they did so. Oh how I begged to be made just like him so he could have someone to talk to and touch and just know that there was somebody there that acknowledged his very existence, but it was not meant to be.

Or so I thought at least.

For 300 blissful years I tended to his every need and carried him when he could not carry on further and played with him and caressed him when no other would. When the scoundrel Pitch attacked I stood by him with pride as he was made an honorary guardian. I fought with him to save the beloved children who were ignorant to this entity that adored them so. I carried him away from the hurtful words of the Easter Bunny when they thought him a traitor and held him in my currant when the nightmare king defeated him.

From his first believer and his many adventures there after I was there unnoticed by all except for my beloved friend who often still talked and played with me even with his new friends that surrounded him with touches and words that I could not provide.

My soul became sad when he disappeared from me; it was after a battle with a dark wizard. He took away my friend and replaced him with a smaller version that did not remember who I was. It made me sad and a bit jealous that he found love and acceptance with his new friends that spoke words and gave touches that I longed to do before they ever uttered his name.

Again I begged again and again I begged for a body of my own but my pleas fell on deaf ears so I had no choice but to step back and let him have his happiness and watch over him silently.

Then one day something wonderful happened, my dear friend returned to me admitting he missed me as much as I missed him. My soul was filled to the brim with happiness at those words.

I celebrated with him as we played with the children and returned to his companions when I suddenly felt strange and my vision went dark. When I awoke I was looking up at him and a strange sensation went through me as I looked all around and it then came to me I had a body!

I smiled for the very first time at his beautiful, surprised face and he helped me use my legs for the very first time. I was over the moon when he recognized me, his hold on me felt safe.

Yes! I say, it is my first word and I love my voice for it has made my friend as happy as I. We laugh and cry with happiness as for the first time it is he that carries me, what I rush I feel as I spin through the air in a way I never have never before safe in his grasp.

For the first time we play and I can give him words and touches that we both have craved since our fateful meeting on the ice.

My favorite touch is his embrace and my favorite word is his name, my beloved friend knows me truly at last. He holds my hand and leads me inside and I am greeted by curious gazes and warm smiles. I believe I am accepted although they are very curious about me and I suspect they will have many questions for me.

That is all right with me just as long as I may continue to be this happy by his side, my beloved friend, my Jack and I his Wind.

* * *

Ok you all know what to do now GO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers just a heads up with Christmas not far there may be a delay between chapters but I will do my best to post as quickly as possible now on with the story

* * *

North couldn't have been busier, after all it was December and Christmas was just around the corner. He was going over his lists once more as Natasha walked in carrying her husband's lunch with her and set in on his desk.

"How is it going?" she asked as Nicholas worked diligently at his task.

"It goes," he sighed placing the list down and rubbing his eyes.

"There is so much still to do," he explained exhausted and stood up to stretch his sore muscles.

"Come, there is something I wish to show you," she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the globe room.

Curious, the man followed his wife to the room where they watched over the children of the world and became wonderfully surprised at what he saw.

The globe that tracked the belief of children was glowing brighter then ever and he felt himself becoming more energetic then usual.

"When did this happen?" he asked in amazement.

"Today is Winter solstice my love and it appears our son has been having some fun getting everyone into the Christmas spirit," Natasha explained.

"That's my boy," North mumbled to himself proudly wrapping his arms around his wife.

**…**

Squeals of delight could be heard through out the park as children threw snowballs at each other. A beautiful snowfall had made its way to Belgium and it somehow had made the citizens happier at the sight of sparkling snowflakes gently blown through the air.

The adults were none the wiser of a silver haired teenager that had started a delightful snowball fight. Jack couldn't have been happier in this moment playing with children who could see him and watched as everyone enjoyed his creation. Distracted he didn't notice a stray snowball coming his way and smash into the side of his head, he gave a surprised laugh as he looked around for the culprit.

_'Where did she go?'_ Jack thought to himself as he looked around for a certain friend of his when his vision went dark.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered into his ear.

"House keeping?" he joked before he spun around and tackled the giggling girl into a snow pile.  
"Your aim is getting better Wendy, but you gotta do better then that to catch me off guard," Jack boasted as he sat on top of the girl about to tickle her mercilessly.

"Like this," she said and a sudden strong current lifted the boy off of her and threw him in another snow pile across the other side of the park.

The girl affectionately called Wendy Darling by her friends floated over to the 'Jack Frost' shaped hole in the snow pile and crossed her arms before glancing inside it. There she found a very surprised guardian of fun giving her a bashful smile.

She shook her head and gave him a 'you were saying?' look before she helped him out of the hole and they continued to play with the children in the park until the sun began to set. The snowball fights ceased, the last rides down the hill on the toboggans ended and the adults called their children in for the night.

The children waved at Jack and his friend before running in for the evening to tell their parents all the wonderful adventures they had in the snow that day. Wendy waved to the last pair of children before looking over to her friend and seeing the ever-watchful look on his face as their new playmates ran into the embraces of their parents.

"What is wrong? You suddenly seem serious," the girl asked concerned.

"Nothing just making sure," he explained his gaze never leaving the departing forms.

The vague explanation made Wendy smile, even before he became a guardian Jack always had a funny habit when he played with the children. It was his self appointed job to make sure that when children came outside to play in the snow every single one of those little ones made it back home into their mother and father's waiting arms.

"Safe and sound," she said as a set of twins left hand in hand with their parents and receiving a nod from Jack in reply.

"What now?" she asked excitedly.

This was her favorite time of the day especially around Christmas. There was something about watching the gently falling snow and the twinkling of lights that always made her feel giddy.

"Wanna go skating?" Jack asked and laughed when she turned to him with a giant smile on her face.

There was a man made ice rink nearby that was very well made and not a soul in sight using it which meant it was all their own tonight. The boy stepped gracefully onto the ice easily, his bare feet glided along the surface as they were a pair of skates.

The north wind looked hesitant to join Jack on the skating rink; he had been teaching how to skate since the first snowfall of the season but she was not a natural talent at this.

"Wendy," a voice called catching the girl's attention and she looked up to see Jack holding his hand out to her.

"Its ok I got you," he said gently and without a second thought she put her hand in his matching Jack's smile.

She carefully put one bare foot on the ice and then the other before wobbling a bit and squeezing the other teen's hand tight to catch herself.

"I did it! You didn't even need to catch me that time," Wendy said proudly.

"That was great, now lets see if you can remember what I showed you last time," he replied before taking both of the girl's hands.

Carefully Jack started to skate backwards and Wendy followed mimicking his movements. Pushing off one foot and then the other she giggled as she felt herself going faster and faster not realizing that Jack had let go of her hand. She stared at her feet watching their movements completely lost in her own world.

She was doing a fantastic job until she bumped into something solid that wrapped their arms around her before they both tumbled to the ground. Suddenly the teenagers were in a pile of limbs and giggles and being on the ice made it even more difficult causing more giggles.

"Ok new rule, always look ahead," Jack said pushing them both up with one hand on the ice and the other still loosely wrapped around his friend.

Another set of giggles caught the attention of the pair and they looked up to see a man and woman walking down the path holding hands. The man led the girl over to a bench and set her down before kneeling in front of her. They could not hear what he said to the woman but it seemed to make her really happy and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the man passionately.

"Ya know when I see people kiss like that, it kind of makes me think that their trying to eat each other's head," Jack said making the other girl giggle.

"Are they using their squishy tasters?" Wendy asked confused.

"Tongues," Jack corrected her with an amused look before realizing that they were indeed kissing with their tongues.

_'Gross, I will never understand why that's fun'_ Jack thought as he watched the pair and then an idea struck him.

"Hey I have an idea, stick your tongue out," Jack said suddenly.

"Why?" Wendy replied dragging out the word and giving her friend a strange look.

"I just want to see what tongues tastes like, maybe these guys are on to something," the winter spirit explained.

The girl seemed to think it over for a minute before realizing she was pretty curious too and stuck out her tongue the way Jack showed her. The pair mirrored each other as they both closed their eyes with their tongues out and almost had them touching when a voice interrupted them.

"Do I even want to know?" Bunny said standing over the teens with his arms crossed.

"We wanted to see what our tongs tasted like," Wendy explained innocently.

_'Close enough'_ Jack and Aster both thought.

"Alright I give, why do you want to know what your _tongues_ taste like all of a sudden?" he asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"Their doing it," Jack explained simply pointing at the couple in front of them completely oblivious to their audience.

Aster was shell-shocked; his little brother was way to young to be thinking about this kind of thing. Granted his little brother was a 300 year old young teenager but still in his eyes Jack was a kid and Wendy well for crying loud she's only had a body for a month.

"This ain' fer kids," Bunny said sternly before crouching down to their level and covering their eyes.

Quickly he pulled them into his chest before running over to the snow and making a tunnel or the North Pole.

"_WHHHEEEEE_," the children giggled as the tunnel closed, one actually excited and the other doing to annoy the pooka.

* * *

I realize that Jack is 14 and like most would probably already know this by now but I'm going based on the fact that in colonial times parents didn't have the talk with their kids at that age. Also after 300 years alone I imagine he would be a bit naive on anything to do with human contact. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a late night in Burgeese and the moon was full, shinning its light down across the lake and forest. It was a quite evening until the stillness was disturbed by the sound of twigs breaking, rustling leaves and hushed giggles.

A group of teenagers emerged from the darkness bundled up in their winter clothes and shinning their flashlights all around the lake. One of the teenage boys ran ahead and peered into the black abyss of the lake.

"Cody, are you sure about this?" the one girl with strawberry blond curls asked squeezing the other girl's arm.

"Of course babe, this is where it all happened. Anyone who's been in Burgeese for at least 5 minutes knows the story," Cody replied confidently as he looked around.

"Kind of feel bad for the kid, what a way to go," the other boy with shaggy blond hair said taking a peek in the lake for himself.

"Not to mention his family, that little girl must have been dramatized," the brunette being used as a teddy bear added.

" No shrinks in those days either it was all shut up and suck it up," her friend added sadly.

"Ya, my bleeding heart," Cody said sarcastically as he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ok guys this is it, this spot is perfect. We'll have front row seats to the old man walking the lake," the teen explained motioning his friends over to hide in the bush that had been hollowed out as a child's secret fort.

"Ladies first," the shaggy blond said holding the bush open for the girls.

"Thanks Larry, at least _somebody_ around here is a gentleman," the brunette said before crawling in earning her an eye roll from the black haired boy.

"Lisa, I'm scared," the strawberry blond said as she followed.

" Its ok Emily, nothing is even going to happen," she reassured her friend as she wrapped her arm around the other girl for encouragement and secretly to steal her body heat.

The boys climbed into the bushes after them and pulled the branches in front them to conceal their hide out.

The group sat there quietly before Lisa sighed and said, "seriously guys, how long will this take? Some of us are freezing our cute little asses off out here."

"Soon my pretty," Cody replied rubbing his arms together as the brunette rolled her eyes.

" So for those of us who are the new kid in town, how does this go down?" Larry asked.

"Rumor is that every night this time of year old man Tom comes looking for his kid, moron doesn't even realize he's dead. Now shut up and listen he should be here any minute," Cody explained.

The silence of the forest returned once more and the teens huddled together to see what the night had in store for them. Suddenly as if off in the distance they heard an echo, no person could be seen but the eerie voice as if on the other side of a tunnel.

_'Jack!'_

_'Son, its time to come in your mother is worried._

_'Jack!'_

_'Jack!_

_'Answer me son please!'_

As the voice cried out the pleas became more desperate and it almost sounded as if the person calling for this 'Jack' person was trying not to cry.

The 17 year olds hiding in the bushes however had tears streaming down their face. Not from being afraid but at the sound of how heart broken this man sounded calling out for his lost son.

_'Jack!'_

_'Are you hurt son? Answer me!'_

"Is it me or is that getting closer?" Emily asked her friends.

Before her friends could answer her there was a rustling in the bushes beside them. The four teens covered their mouth to muffle their screams and huddled close together absolutely terrified.

_'Jack!'_ a voice said and their cover was pulled away to reveal a tired looking older man in his fifties staring at them.

_'Where is my son?!'_ he demanded angrily but his only answer was the terrified screams of the four teenagers.

_'Give him back to me at once!'_ his voice boomed, fueling the children to run for their lives.

They ran as fast and far as they could, listening to the sounds of their own harsh breathing and the distant howls of their attacker demanding his son's whereabouts. When they finally did stop running they were back in town and desperately tried to catch their breath and still their beating hearts.

"Ok I think I speak for all of us when I say that was a terrible idea and we should never do that again. Agreed?" Larry said receiving three very enthusiastic nods in return.

"Good call, holy crap," Cody said before turning to the girls and asked, "want us to walk you two home?"

"Please," the girls said at the same time.

" Lisa, can you come over to my house please? I'm terrified," Emily practically begged her friend who was more then happy to comply.

"Ya, sure but first I need to go to my place it's important," she said.

"I have extra clothes," Emily offered.

"Its not that, I just need to see my parents," the girl explained as fresh tears spilled from her eyes for the man in the woods who would never find his child.

_ 'Jack!_

* * *

Ok I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted this scene to stand alone. Anyway reviews please, I'd love to hear from you all :) 


	4. Chapter 4

"JACK!" a voice boomed through out Santaff Claussen as two young teenagers ran for their lives from an enraged pooka.

"That was maybe not such a good idea Jack," Wendy said trying not to laugh at what she just saw.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It had become a tradition since that first Easter that Jack Frost was a guardian, they would all gather to whomever needed them to help each other due their duties. At the moment all the guardians were at the North Pole to help Nicholas get ready for Christmas._

_It was an exhausting process especially for Aster and the Clauses since the guardian of fun had his winter duties and Sandy and Tooth had their nightly jobs. Bunny was relieved when North had told him to go lie down for a bit and have a break since he had been working so hard which the pooka gratefully accepted. __Bunny walked over to his new room that he had at North's house that just happened to be across from Jack and right beside Tooth's room. He practically fell into his nest and crawled under the grass and fur for a much-needed rest was out cold before he could count to three._

**_…_**

_Jack had returned with Wendy from his duties and even though he was tired he still knew North needed his help with some of the Christmas preparation and went to his office to see what needed to be done._

_"Come in," a disgruntled voice said and Jack took that as his que to poke his head inside._

_"Hey pops," Jack greeted as he entered the room._

_"There you are! Excellent job with winter, my boy. Even adults are acting like they are children again; globe has never been brighter" North boomed happy to see his son and gave a hearty laugh as he lifted both teens up into a big hug._

_" Come, you both must be tired and I've had your beds made up for you with fresh sheets and blankets," North said leading the children out of his office._

_" Oh that's alright North I require little sleep even in this form. Thank you anyway," Wendy explained with a gentle smile._

_"Are you sure?" the man asked making the young girl happy about being fussed over._

_"I am, after all I am not human. I shall see if the other's require assistance while Jack rests," she explained before giving North's hand a squeeze and glided down the hall._

_" Are you sure you don't need anymore help, I could probably still do some stuff," Jack offered as his father led him to his room._

_"Bunny has been a tremendous help to me and thanks to him and the others there is very little that needs to be done," he explained before noticing the slight disappointment in the boy's face._

_"Besides you have done a wonderful job for me already," he added making the boy look up at him in confusion._

_"You bring magic when you make it snow, you create winter wonderland that make people of every age happy. Jack you carried heavy burden without realizing it and I couldn't be more proud," the Russian man said to the teen._

_"All I did was make it snow a little, nothing to brag to MiM about," Jack said bashfully rubbing the back of his head._

_"Of course you did my boy, when you brought the Christmas snow, you also brought Christmas spirit. Green Christmas rarely goes over so well," North explained putting both his hands on the boy's shoulders. A true smile spread across the boy's face that was irresistible, and much to North's approval it was a sight he'd seen more and more since the events of the past year._

_"All right off you go, next time I see you I expect you fully rested," Nicholas commanded with a stern look before returning to his work._

_Jack still had the smile on his face as reached his hand to his bedroom door, he was tired but he still like he had some energy left. A thought suddenly occurred to him and a mischievous look crossed his face as he looked at the door across from him._

**_…_**

_Wendy was having a nice chat with Natasha in the hall; they happened to have crossed paths and started to have a conversation. All was well until the sounds of shouting and thumps started approaching them at a high speed. Before Wendy knew it something or someone rather had grabbed her hand, forcing her to run. _

_" What did you do?" Wendy asked with a suspicious glare._

_"I may have thought it was more productive to give long ears a frozen wet willy then take a nap," he replied with a chuckle at the sight of his friend rolling her eyes._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

The pair continued to run until, going down the many twists and turns of the workshop until they finally hit a dead end.

_'Crap'_ they both thought when suddenly Wendy realized where they were.

Jack was ready to meet his fate when a pair of slender arms grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him up into the rafters.

"I totally forgot about the loft up here," Jack said beaming at the girl.

The pair crawled inside and watched as the furious Easter bunny stomped around the corner expecting to see two terrified teenagers and became confused when the end of the hallway suddenly greeted him.

"How the…" Aster said to himself as he looked around the hallway to see if their was one of North's secret passages.

"Jack, if ya can hear me, I'm tossing ya in a sack and leavin' ya in India when I find ya," Bunny swore stomping away not noticing the two above him covering their mouths to keep from laughing. When the angry pooka stormed off they finally allowed themselves a chuckle and crawled deeper into the loft to explore their abandoned fort.

"Wow, look at this place. I haven't been up here since North gave me my room, that was like a year ago," Jack said in awe.

The teen had found the loft shortly after they all thought Sandy had been murdered by Pitch and came here to hide. After that it just sort of became his sanctuary in the North Pole, nobody ever came looking for him there. It was later when North approached him about having a permanent residence at Santaff Claussen that he visited his loft less and less.

The guardian of fun had a giggle to himself as he came across a chest that had been empty when he found the place. Inside were some of Jack's most treasured possessions and suddenly felt nostalgic going through his things. One was a photograph taken shortly after the battle with Pitch, they had agreed that the moment should be immortalized and so they had Phil take the picture.

'My first family picture' the teen thought.

There were a few treasures he had found over the years including his colonial cloak, some drawings from his believers, his easter egg shells and Christmas presents from the past couple years. There was also the pocket watch of a man he used to sit with in central park back in the 1920's. The man was actually a widow and the bench he sat on was where he met his wife, proposed to her, where she told him she pregnant and where they grew old togehter. That old man died on that bench only a month after his wife passed away from a brain aneurism, it was like he just decided not to live anymore because he missed his wife to much.

"I remember that man, I believe his name was Rupert. His wife's name was Hazel," Wendy said looking through the chest with him making Jack smile when she examined some very old looking marbles.

"Ya, know sometimes I forget that you were always there," the teen said suddenly looking at his long time friend.

" It is easy to forget someone you can't hear or touch isn't it?" she replied with a sad smile.

" Man, when I think about how bad I thought I had it and how much I complained…how did you put up with me?" he asked half serious.

" You're my very dearest friend in the world, the only person in the entire universe willing to be friends with someone couldn't give you what you needed, she explained not realizing she had subconsciously moved closer to Jack.

"Oh ya, what was that?" Jack asked not realizing that he was doing the same until their foreheads were touching and his hand was on top of hers.

"Words and touches like this," she replied suddenly feeling very strange.

" Well we've got till infinity to make up for it," Jack said casually making the force of nature smile brightly. The pair suddenly became very nervous around each other and began shuffling away when something made them both jump. They turned to see the lid to the chest had slammed shut from their movements and burst out laughing feeling silly about being spooked so easily.

" Hey, look what I found," the guardian of fun suddenly said when we found a pile of old blankets and pillows. The teens climbed into the comfortable pile of large pillows and thick comfortable blankets that had been long forgotten.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to close our eyes for a moment," Wendy said before slowly closing her eyes and rolling over so her and Jack were back to back.

…

Aster was starting to freak out now, it had been two hours since the young guardian and the humanized element took off to MiM knows where and he couldn't find a sniff of where they were. After the whole thing with Zooloo, Aster had been a bit paranoid whenever he couldn't find Jack.

'Where are ya mate? I wasn't serious about India thing' he thought to himself.

"Bunny? Everything ok?" a sweet voice said and Bunny turned around to see his favorite fairy.

"Hey Tooth…ummm….have you seen Jack or Wendy?" the pooka asked trying not to panic.

"No, I haven't I actually just got here," she replied.

'Now I'm panicking' he thought about to start running down another hall when the tooth fairy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked recognizing that look. She had discovered it one day when Jack stayed in Alaska for a couple days and didn't tell the pooka.

" He woke me up today and I yelled and chased after 'im and now I can' fin' him Tooth," he said nervously.

She quickly grabbed the pooka and held him tightly as she cooed him to help him calm down.

"He's alright Aster he probably just saw something shiny and got distracted. We can ask North to track him," she explained.

'At least one of us has a brain' Bunny said suddenly feeling really dumb. Soon the couple was in Nicholas' office and explaining what happened to him only to have him start rubbing his temples.

"What part of take a nap Jack, was not clear to him?" he mumbled to himself before leading to where Natasha was in the kitchen knowing she was the best Jack tracker ever.

"Wife," North said getting his wife's attention.

"Have you seen our son?" he asked not overly worried.

"In the loft husband, now go away I have much to do," she replied casually going back to her baking.

"Since when do you have a loft?" bunny asked following his friend down a series of hallways until the pooka found himself down a familiar dead end.

"Since always, was supposed to be attic but I got distracted by toys," the Russian man explained before looking up.

"There is small entrance and then it go all the way back, Sandy found him up there one day last year. That was when I gave him own room so he could feel more welcome around the North Pole," North explained pointing up.

With a nod Bunny tapped his foot and popped up in the loft, he took around and was surprised by the size of it. A large chest in the corner suddenly caught his eye and he was about to go investigate when soft snores caught his attention. Tooth flew up after Bunny and saw the pooka standing over something and approached cautiously.

"Aster, did you find him?" she whispered only to be shushed by her boyfriend before he beckoned her over.

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable," she squealed quietly as they watched the children sleep peacefully.

"This is gonna be sweet," she heard Bunny mumble before he walked to where Jack slept and got in really close before slurping deeply in the youth's ear.

"Ow! Bunny!" Jack whined as he slowly woke up and rubbed his ear.

" Think of tha' as revenge for scarin' the crao outta me again," Aster scolded as he crossed his arms.

"What? How long were we sleeping?" Wendy asked slowly waking up.  
"Two bloody hours I've been lookin' fer ya," Bunny said none to impressed.

The pair looked at him surprised not believing they had actually slept that long before Jacked piped up and said, "Sorry Bunny, we didn't' mean to freak you out."

"Whatever," the pooka mumbled before ruffling the boy's hair.

"Oh Jack, we promised the children in Burgeese we would come visit," Wendy said suddenly realizing how late it was.

"Oh ya, crap I hope its not to late," Jack said before turning to the other pair and asked, "you coming?"

* * *

All done for now, will Jack discover the ghost story? Find out and don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I am so beyond sorry about the delay, we had one heck of an ice storm in Ontario Canada and we were with out power for a few days. Needless to say this left us with a dark but none the less a memorable Christmas with the power of wood stoves and generators. Anyway I hope eeryone had a safe Christmas and continue to have a safe and wonderful New Years. I'll 'see' you all next year ;)

* * *

Lisa couldn't help thinking about the other night at the lake, it had really freaked her out but it was also really eye opening. Ever since that night she had begun religiously hugging her parents every morning and every night and telling them she loved them. At first it freaked them out that their teenage daughter was suddenly behaving this way but after a while they couldn't help enjoying the attention.

The young girl was currently at her babysitting job watching over Jamie and Sophie Bennett who were a couple of her favorite kids to watch over. Emily had come along as well to keep Lisa company and wouldn't stop talking about the incident.

"Emily, we seriously cannot be talking about this around little kids," Lisa scolded her friend.

" Oh come one their not even paying attention, Sophie is having a tea party with the freakin' tooth fairy and Easter bunny," the red head replied motioning over to the five year old wearing a cow girl outfit with a pink tutu on. She was sitting at a table with two empty chairs that had two teacups in front of them.

"Ya apparently she's a ballerina cowgirl today," Jamie said walking up to the two girls with wet hair from his snowball fight with the other kids.

"So what about the lake being haunted?" he asked grabbing a chip out of the bowl between his babysitters.

"Great, he's spoiling his dinner and hearing ghost stories. You should come by more often Em," Lisa said sarcastically moving the snack away from the boy's greedy fingers.

" It's not even scary," Emily yelled to her friend walking back into the kitchen before turning her attention back to the boy.

"Basically the story is this kid, there is this old guy's ghost that walks the lake looking or his son. He doesn't hurt anybody just calls out the boy's name over and over," she explained.

Little did she know that Jamie wasn't the only one listening in on the ghost story and four pairs of ears suddenly became very interested.

"What was the boy's name?" Jamie asked.

"Oh uh…dang I think it was…Jake maybe?" Emily said to herself.

"You have the memory of a peanut, ya know that?" a voice from the kitchen interrupted making everyone laugh.

The four fictional beings gathered by Sophie's tea party as the babysitters finished up making dinner and had the kids sit at the table to eat.

As Jack approached the group he couldn't help the side splitting laugh that came with seeing Bunny in a lady's Sunday hat that sat perfectly in between his ears. The girls weren't faring much better at keeping their game faces on and quickly found themselves chuckling along as well.

"This is not funny," the pooka said seriously before looking at his girlfriend.

"Why did you get the top hat and monocle again?" he asked her as she took off the dress up clothes.

" I think there are more important things for us to be discussing here don't you," Tooth replied making Aster feel foolish.

" You don't think this guy could be a threat do you?" Jack asked.

"Well I did over hear the girls saying that he tried to make a grab for them believing they knew where this Jake was," Tooth explained.

" Perhaps we are going to explore the lake and find the ghost," Tooth said as an after thought as she looked over at Jack who suddenly looked as though he became paler.

" The lake?" the teen asked suddenly really uncomfortable.

"Ya where else we gonna find the thing," Bunny grumbled with the dress up hat still on his head.

"I-I don't want to," the boy said suddenly backing up.

This suddenly got the other two guardian's attention, Jack never acted this way unless he did something he wasn't supposed to or he was afraid of something.

"Sweet tooth? What's wrong you seem nervous," Tooth asked flying up to the boy.

"Ya Frostbite its yer lake, what's the big deal?" the pooka asked.

Suddenly the winter child felt like he was backed up into a corner, he didn't like this feeling and wanted to get away. He looked over to Wendy who stared back with a sympathetic expression, which turned into determination.

" I just don't want to ok," the boy replied as he started to get upset much to the guardian's surprise.

" The children wanted us to stay and play for a little while longer. We promised after all," Wendy chimed in quickly.

"Oh, of course how silly of us not to realize this is the busiest time for you both as well. Alright well then we'll go check it out and meet back at the Pole to report in with North and Tasha," Tooth said nervously before grabbing Bunny's paw to leave.

The pooka who had said nothing kept staring at the young teenager in front of him the entire exchange. He didn't like when his friend felt scared and he liked it even less when he was scared and wouldn't tell him why.

"_ You and I are gonna have a talk later_," he whispered to Jack before he let the fairy lead him away.

After the older guardians left Jack and Wendy let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in. The winter sprite brushed his fingers through his hair out of nervous habit.

Thanks," he said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime," Wendy replied smiling back.

"You know you will eventually have to explain to them why it is you don't go there this time of year. Trust works both ways," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I know," he replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of the Bennett children finishing their dinner and running for the front door. They were determined to get a few more hours of playtime in before their parents came home to get them ready for bed.

**…**

Tooth and Bunny flew to the lake where Jack had made his home for 300 years and looked around the vast area. It was strange being in this area for the pooka since he remembered the connection he had with the little boy. It brought a smile to his face until he turned around and saw the lake.

He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat as he approached it and looked into the deep semi frozen lake.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Bunny?"_

_"Ya its me, ya ok frostbite?" the pooka asked feeling the kid tense in his grip._

_"This dream was really scary," he explained and then a silence consumed them._

_" I dreamed I was skating with a little girl and I saved her from falling in the ice," he explained._

_"That doesn't sound so bad, you're a hero," he whispered trying to comfort the boy._

_"I fell in the ice instead and I think I died," Jack said making Bunny's heart stop. Nobody had ever said how Jack became a guardian, he assumed he was asked just like the rest of them were but dead?!_

_"When I woke up I was all alone and I was cold, when I tried to go talk to people they all ignored me and then they walked through me. Nobody would listen to me and I started to cry and everyone just kept walking through me and it hurt," the boy continued his story with tears returning to his eyes._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It still left him guilt ridden when he remembered that night, whether he was five or fourteen he was still all alone and he could have stopped it. Especially now standing in the place where it all started and wondering how scared he must have been in that dark water.

"Bunny are you ok?" the tooth fairy asked when she noticed he was staring off into the lake with a dark look.

He grunted in reply making the girl roll her violet eyes in annoyance. She flew over to him and grabbed his face to force him to look at her.

"It is weird being here isn't it?" she asked him.

"When did he tell you?" he asked her.

"He told me as I held him after he looked into his memory box, it always seems to go back to that day but bits and pieces become more vivid. This particular time disturbed him when he remembered the last thing he saw before his eyes closed," she explained gently to the curious Bunny.

"It was his little sister above the water, she had tears pouring from her eyes and even though he couldn't hear it he knew she was screaming in agony. It tore him apart because there was nothing he could do to console her," she finished remembering the same guilty look on the teen's face that Aster was wearing now.

"Why does he keep coming back here then?" Aster asked confused.

"Whether he remembers it or not, he was happy here once," she said.

The pair suddenly turned around when they heard the sound of yelling coming from off in the distance. Aster suddenly walked towards the voice and pulled out his boomerangs with Tooth close behind him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice cried as it got louder.

They stood in absolute shock not believing what they were seeing. There in front of them was a transparent man that looking around the lake desperately for something when he spotted them. Suddenly the man looked very angry and approached them at a steady pace.

"WHERE IS HE? The man demanded as he approached Aster not in the least bit confused as to why he was talking to a six foot tall rabbit.

"Where's who mate?" the pooka asked wondering where he had seen this man before.

" _Where is my son?_" he hissed at him; when the Easter bunny didn't give him the answer he wanted the apparition threw Aster back into a tree.

"ASTER," Tooth cried and ran over to check on the pooka when she suddenly found herself tackled.

She screamed as she tried with everything she had in her to fight against the strong force of this ghost.

" YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE TAKEN HIM, I DEMAND YOU RETURN ME MY SON AT ONCE," he screamed in her face as he tightened his hold on her.

Tooth was scared, never in her whole life as a guardian had she faced someone who could take her down this easily. His strength seemed to have no limit as she continued to struggle only making the man more furious.

"TELL ME WHERE IS JA-"

The sound of a boomerang hitting its mark on the side of the man's head was enough to make him disappear. Suddenly everything became quiet except for the sounds of the tooth fairy calming her breathing and the boomerang returning to Aster.

Quickly the pooka ran over to the fairy that hadn't moved from her spot on the ground where she was held down.

"TOOTH," Bunny cried as he slid to her side and quickly pulled her into his arms protectively.

"Talk to me love, ya alrigh'" he asked frantically as he checked her over.

"It's ok, its just a little sore where he was pressing down on me and my pride took a bit of a hit," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Believe me darlin' havin' some guy who stands no higher then yer chin tossin' ya around ain't my idea of fun either," he replied as he stood up still holding on to Tooth for dear life.

How did you make him disappear?" Tooth asked him.

"Lil' silver in the boomerangs as a just in case," he said with a smirk.

"What was he?" the girl asked with a hiss as she held her left wrist to her chest.

"I dunno love, but we're getting' Jack and Wendy and goin' back to the Pole to find out," he said determined before he took off.

* * *

Okie dokie that's all for now so readers do your thing and tell me what you think. Till next time Happy New Year ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I hope everyone is had a wonderful holiday and now for the first chapter of 2014!

* * *

The guardians returned to the North Pole with little time to spare, the youngest of the three and his companion followed behind confused about why they had to rush. They met up with Sandy, Natasha and Nicholas who also seemed confused about why their friends were running towards them.

"Office now," Bunny said as he half carried the tooth fairy to his destination.

"What is going on?" the Russian asked the winter teen who only shrugged in response.

After the group was behind closed doors the pooka looked the group of his curious comrades.

"We have a huge problem," Bunny said in an unusually nervous.

"Well what is it?" Tasha asked.

"The lake in Burgeese is haunted," Tooth piped in getting everyone's attention.

"There is a ghost of a man that walks the lake, supposedly only this time of year, looking for his dead son. If he sees a single soul cross his path he attacks it viciously assuming they know the boy's whereabouts," she explained shivering at the memory of her encounter.

_'Has he attacked a child?'_ Sandy asked.

"Not yet, but he might if we don't look into this," Bunny replied.

North listened carefully to what was being said when he happened to look in his son's general direction. He noticed Jack seemed distant as if recalling something out of a dream.

"Something on your mind son?" he whispered to the boy.

"Hmm, oh uh just remembering something from a long time ago," he said pulling himself out of his daze and looked up to see he had everyone's attention.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It had only been a few days since Jack's rise from the ice and he still had no idea where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do. He was currently lying on the ice beside the hole where he had come out of and was humming a tune. The moon had only told him his name but not his purpose and so far nobody was being very helpful._

_"JACK!"_

_The voice startled the boy from his thoughts and he shot up and looked around, at first he saw nothing but then a man appeared. The man in question looked frazzled and upset as he frantically searched for something as tears threatened to spill from his eyes._

_"SON PLEASE, ANSWER ME," he begged in a desperate tone that tugged at Jack's heartstrings._

_Silently the teenager flew over to the man and looked into his sad brown eyes and saw how truly scared he was that he couldn't find his child. The man suddenly walked through him and Jack's breathing hitched at the terrifying feeling of suddenly not existing for just a moment._

_"JACK, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME PLEASE ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HURT?" he yelled._

_The teenager turned his attention back on the man before him who was desperately searching for his son. He watched the father in curiosity and became touched by how determined he was._

'I wonder if there is anybody looking for me' the teen thought sadly before coming to a decision.

_"JACK!" the winter sprite began to yell as he flew the other way to cover more ground._

_"JACK! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOUR PAPA IS LOOKING FOR YOU," he cried hoping the little boy he was searching for could be found._

_It was several hours later when Jack found his way back to the clearing where the lake was. There he found the man with his face in his hands as he sat on a rock and walked over to the defeated man._

_"Mister?" the teen said to the man who didn't acknowledge him._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't find Jack, I looked everywhere but there was no sign of anybody," he apologized but still his presence went unnoticed and then the man spoke._

_"I'm going to find you Jack, I swear it. I don't care how many lifetimes it takes I will make us a family again," the father vowed then he looked up._

_If Jack didn't know any better he could have sworn the man was looking him dead in the eye. Shortly after Jack flew off not knowing what else to do after he failed to help the man and he never visited that lake around that time of year again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" I've seen him before, well he was alive then but I saw him looking for his son but I don't remember him being violent," Jack explained semi confused.

" When was this that you first saw him?" North asked in surprise.

"Just after I was made a spirit sooo…..wow he's been looking for 302 years," Jack said.

Natasha was wracking her brain trying to remember a time when a child would have disappeared around that time. That was a difficult period to be in as a child with all the difficulties of living in that time.

_'Come on woman think'_ she thought to herself when it dawned on her.

"Jack did the man ever say how his child disappeared? Was there another child with him?" she asked but the boy only shook his head.

"What is it my love?" Nicholas asked.

"Tooth, Sandy, surely you remember the little girl that took me days to console don't you?" she asked turning to her friends.

The pair tried desperately to remember which specific child she was talking about, they had so many that saw on a nightly basis.

"She was nine and didn't leave the ice until her mother and father came and carried her home. I stayed with her while she cried for almost a week clinging on to a velveteen rabbit and sleeping in the boy's bed," she explained.

_'Oh no, not that family'_ Sandy said remembering the weeping girl with the rabbit. He had gone above and beyond to make some of his greatest creations for the girl but not even the most beautiful dreams could bring back her smile.

" They were destroyed after that are you telling me they've been there in pain this entire time," the tooth fairy said in tears.

"Wait back up ya lost us," Bunny said confused.

" Aster there was a family who lost a child, well a teenager but still much to young to call an adult. His death almost extinguished the life of his little sister. I still do not know what finally brought her back," Natasha explained.

She remembered it had almost a week after she found the girl on the ice and nothing could mend the child's broken heart. However one day she visited the girl and found her smiling from ear to ear and twirling in the snow, it was a beautiful sight.

" Do ya think the kid's spirit is there to?" the pooka asked.

_'We need to investigate the lake immediately'_ Sandy said.

"Agreed. Let's go," North commanded and everyone followed but three unnoticed companions.

"It will be alright Jack we are with you," Aster heard the elemental say to unnerved youth.

" Alrigh' that's it, one of ya betta start talkin' now," the pooka said in a tone that left zero room for argument.

"It's n-"

"Frostbite, don' ya _dare_ tell me it's nothin', Tooth was almos' crushed by this thing and you suddenly avoid the lake like a plague. Wha' do ya know?" Bunny demanded the pair.

Before either one could answer North called for them to hurry up and the Easter bunny gave both teens a look that said _'this is not finished'_ before taking off to the sleigh.

**…**

The guardians arrived at the lake and looked around to see that all was silent which left little comfort to the crew. As they walked around to see if they could find anything Aster watched Jack inspect the area rather oddly. Instead of walking across the ice like normal he walked around it completely and he couldn't seem to let go of Wendy's hand, it was like she was his protection from whatever was scaring the hell out of him.

_'What's the matter little brother? You used to always come to me when you were scared, I'm still here'_ he thought sadly when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back to reality.

"Give him time long ears, there is still so much he hasn't been ready to talk to us about," she said and gently touched his cheek comfortingly.

"Ah know, " he replied quietly.

"Alright guys if there is a boy around here he will probably answer to the name Jake," Tooth said to the group.

"Jake? Whose Jake?" Jack asked but before anyone could answer him something happened.

The silence of the lake was interrupted as orbs began appearing all around the group and focused on one spot beside the lake and a form began to take shape.

"This isn't right, he's only supposed to appear during late evening and its only afternoon now," Tooth exclaimed.

_'What's going on?'_ Sandy asked as he put himself in a defensive position, as did the others and watched, as the orbs became one person.  
They stood silently as the man's body came into full view; his eyes shot open and looked around the group cautiously until he eyes fell on Jack and entire expression changed.

"Jack?" his voice said so softly it was barely heard.

Everyone was shocked but no one more then the young teenager at the man's behavior towards him.

"Its him, you've brought him to me at last," he said as a smile graced the man's face and tears flowed from his eyes.

Wendy grabbed Jack's hand and together they both began to step away from the man, "mister I think your mistaking me for someone else, I don't know you,"

" What's wrong with you Jack? Of course you know me, you've known me since the day you were born," the man said suddenly as if teleporting went from the lake to standing directly in front of Jack was standing 20 feet away from it.

The guardians who were further away looked terrified as they watched what was happening wondering if they should take the chance to stop him before he hurt the teens.

"You have to know me Jack, please remember," the man said suddenly grabbing Jack by his shoulders and shaking him.

The North wind did not like this one bit and her body vanished and a strong current suddenly surrounded the apparition and began pushing him back and away from Jack.

_'Do not touch my friend'_ she hissed at him as she gave him one final shove.

"Wind stop," Jack said and suddenly Wendy returned to her body looking confused.

"Who is it that you think I am?" the winter sprite asked.

The man only smiled sadly at the confused teenager and then once again approached the teen and placed his hands on his shoulders.

" You are Jack Overland and my son, we're going to go home and be a family again" he said.

Suddenly quick as lightening the apparition had jack ripped from his grasp and found himself staring at the business end of a very big sword.

"He is _my_ son and he is not going anywhere with you," North hissed as he held Jack tightly in one hand and had the sword in the other.

The man certainly did not like where this conversation had turned and began to run at North with everything he had him furious. Nicholas raised his sword and his hold on his son tightened and with a powerful swipe cut his sword through the ghost who instantly disappeared.

"North, did you just kill him?" Jack asked not sure why he suddenly found himself scared for the man.

"No, swords have silver lining now quickly get back to the sled," he explained quickly and followed behind the teenagers as they climbed into the sleigh.

"Tooth, we need to go to tooth palace," North said over his shoulder as the reindeer took off.

"Of course but why?" she asked.

"We need Jack's memories." He explained

* * *

That's all for now readers I will be posting shortly so don't forget to review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone I was so glad to see so many reviews I love hearing your opinions. Anyway on with the story

* * *

The last time Jack had this box in his hand he saw the devastated face of his precious little sister as he fell under the ice into the cold and darkness.

"Jack please we need you to do this," Tooth begged the teen.

"I know," Jack said not finding the words to explain what he was feeling.

He felt tiny hands on his shoulders and looked up into the face of his beloved friend who smiled at him comfortingly.

"Don't be afraid Jack we're all right here supporting you," Wendy said.

She grabbed hold of his free hand and squeezed it tight as he smiled back and looked over her shoulder to see his family standing right there behind her. They would be here when he got back and that gave him the courage to do this.

With a deep sigh he allowed himself to dive into his memories to see if he could find the man who claimed to be his father.

_Memory _

_A little boy sat beside his father and together they listened to the anguished screams of the woman they loved. It was several hours before her screaming stopped and another one began. _

_The man had a proud grin on his face as he picked up the little boy and together they went into the bedroom where the wife and mother was holding a bundle of blankets._

_The man put his son on the bed and he crawled over to the woman. He looked curiously into the bundle of blankets to see a beautiful baby girl with rosy cheeks and wisps of hair on her head._

_"You're a big brother Jack," she whispered proudly to her child._

_"Now our family is complete," the man said kissing his wife with all the love he had for her in the world._

**_…_**

_"Son you need to learn some responsibility, you can't be goofing off and having fun all the time. There's work to do and everyone, including you, needs to do their part," the man scolded his son after he had been caught pulling pranks._

_The boy looked annoyed but he knew his father was right and he didn't want to be a burden on his parents. All he wanted to do was make everyone have a laugh to lighten their moods after the latest storm had destroyed part of the village._

_"We all have to grow up sometime Jack."_

**_…_**

_The teenager woke up to his little sister in tears and instantly threw the blankets off to make sure she was ok._

_"I had a bad dream," she said in a terrified voice._

_With a kind smile the boy picked the girl up and placed her in his bed and walked over to the chest at the end of it. Curiously the little girl watched as her big brother rustled in the chest at the end of the bed until his head popped up from behind the lid._

_"Emily, meet Hubert," he said as h held up the velveteen rabbit and brought it over to her before climbing into bed himself._

_"He'll keep you safe, he's a great friend and gives wonderful hugs," the teen explained as he laid down and the little girl cuddled up into him._

_That night Emily only had wonderful dreams of her and her brother playing outside in the springtime sun with Hubert the bunny darting across the woods._

**_…_**

_"JACK I'M SERIOUS GROW UP," the man yelled furiously at his teenage son._

_"You fill her head with these silly stories and then run a mock around the village causing all kinds of trouble," he explained to the boy who sat on the chair in front of him._

_"Quite frankly its embarrassing," he stated not daring to look at the hurt look on his son's face._

_"So let me make it clear, you will be helping me in the fields and then you will be coming into town to help me sell," he commanded._

_"Yes sir," the boy said._

_"Good, you can start today so we can be done by Christmas. I won't have a lazy fool for a son," the man said as he walked out of the room._

_The boy worked the fields then even some of the other men he started in the dawn and worked straight until evening taking very little rest. The other men were pleasantly surprised by the teenager's sudden turn around and patted his father on the shoulder for telling the boy what's what and setting him straight._

_The man however saw it very differently, he saw how miserable his son was and how painfully silent he was since that morning over a month ago. He wanted to say something but alas the original sin of pride prevented him from doing so, all he could do was watch as his son felt like he had to redeem himself in his father's eyes._

**_…_**

_Christmas morning was the first time the men of the house had slept in past dawn in sometime. The woman and her daughter quietly made a hearty Christmas breakfast for the family and waited for the man and the son to wake up._

_The family enjoyed their modest celebration and sat by the fire telling stories and playing games. _

_"Emily, child you missed a gift from father Christmas," the man said handing the girl her parcel._

_"SKATES," she shouted with glee making her family flinch at the sound._

_"Papa can Jack take me to the lake? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" the child begged her father who looked over at his son with a warning stare._

_"Alright you may go," he said kindly to the child._

_She shot off like a rabbit to grab her things while her older brother followed not far behind her. The teenager stopped when his father roughly pulled him back into the room._

_"You guard her with your life understood?" he said in a serious tone to his son._

_"Yes sir," the boy replied._

_Satisfied with his answer he released the boy's arm and watched as his children ran out the door not realizing that for one of them it would be for the last time. _

_Memory end_

Jack gasped as he was pulled back from his memories and cautiously looked at North before tears started spilling from his eyes.

"Darling what is wrong," Natasha said pulling the boy in her arms.

"I remember. I remember everything, from the time I woke up to the very moment it all ended" Jack said in a sad tone that seemed so foreign to his family.

"Oh MiM why did it have to be _that_ day," he cried not realizing he had said it out loud catching everyone's attention.

The guardians all looked at each other in confusion before Aster walked over and asked, "what are ya talkin' about mate? Ya sayin' ya know yer death day?"

"Ya," he said solemn and looked up to see Sandy with his sand on his shoulder with a supportive smile.

_'You are among friends, you can tell us'_ the sandman said.

"Up until now I was never really sure about when I died but I always suspected it was around the end of December but I…" he said trying to find the words.

No amount of preparation could have prepared his guardian family when he finally said, " I always thought I died on the winter solstice but I actually died on Christmas day."

* * *

That's all for now readers I will be posting shortly so don't forget to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Holy review bomb guys, thanks for all the support from everyone enjoy :)

* * *

The ride back to Santaff Claussen was an eerie quiet one; the shock of what Jack had told them disturbed them greatly. No one, not even Jack could have been more disturbed then Nicholas St. North himself.

He refused to look at the teen and went straight to his office after they arrived back at the North Pole. Jack tried to follow his surrogate father but was stopped by Sandy who smiled gently at him.

_'Give him time, that was a mighty blow'_ the sandman explained.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Jack whispered looking defeated.

**…**

North paced his office he didn't know whether to scream or break something, so he opted for both. With a mighty roar he began smashing the beautifully crafted ice sculptures and toys he himself had made.

When he finished his vicious attack on his sanctuary he looked around to assess the damage before collapsing in his chair. With a heavy sigh he propped his elbows on his desk and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands before looking over at something.

There beside the nesting doll sat a silver picture frame, North picked up the photo and nearly choked up at the sight of it. There was the first picture the six guardians standing there in front of the globe; Jack was tucked between Bunny and himself. North couldn't' help the smirk at how happy they all looked, Jack especially.

The Russian man had to put the frame face down on the desk after reading the caption on the frame that said_ 'our first Christmas'_ and couldn't bear the sight of it any longer.

"We're going to need new picture this year," a voice said startling North.

"Natasha, you are worse then ninjas," the man said to his wife as he put his hand on his chest to steady his heart.

"You my husband are worse then a bull in a china shop," she replied looking around at the destruction done by the man before walking over and leaning on the massive desk.

The room was silent once more, the guardian of wonder looked so lost as he looked up at his wife.

"He must hate me, how could he possibly forgive me for such a crime," North mumbled.

"You know as well as I do that our son thinks the moon and stars of you. There is nothing to forgive my love this was an accident that MiM himself could not have predicted," Natasha explained.

The woman walked up to her husband and wrapped her slim arms around his broad shoulders.

"He could never hate you when for the past two years you have guided him and loved him giving him nothing less then everything he's ever wanted or needed. From the moment that boy was thrown into our lives he became our son," she said.

_'This is true no matter what some poltergeist says Jack is my son'_ North thought possessively for a moment before his feeling of guilt took over once more.

"I can never forgive myself for this, how could this have happened? How could something that I designed to make a child happy cause so much pain and suffering?" he asked more to himself then Natasha.

"Do you remember what we used to tell the children at the orphanage all those years ago my love?" she asked Nicholas gently as she kissed his temple.

"Yes, I remember," he replied quietly.

"Why do we fall down North?" she asked.

"So that we can learn to get back up," he stated with a smirk.

"There is something you must see husband," Tasha stated as she pulled the giant man out of his chair and led him out of the room.

**…**

"Why are we doin' this again?" an irritated Bunny asked as he painted what felt like the bazillionith toy since they got back.

"Aster I'm surprised at you, with everything that's happened you honestly think North has had time to get everything ready for Christmas?" Tooth scolded the Easter bunny.

"Sorry darlin' just tired I guess," the pooka gave a weary smile to the pretty fairy who returned it before flying over and giving the bunny a peck on the lips.

The sounds of giggling erupting from the other side of the workshop interrupted the pair and they looked up to see Jack and Wendy wrapping the presents in the different lovely papers and ribbons.

"Those two look cozy," Aster noted with a smirk as he watched Jack tie a purple ribbon in the girl's hair.

"Do you think they know it yet?" Tooth asked laying her head on Bunny's shoulder and her hand on his chest.

_'They are still young and have the hearts of children. They will understand how they feel when they are older'_ Sandy said as he passed by using his sand to carry bags to the sleigh.

The laughter only got louder when Wendy managed to fold a paper hat out of the wrapping paper and put it on Jack's head. He grabbed one of the empty wrapping paper rolls and used it as a makeshift sword as he held it above his head yelling. "yaaaaaarrrrr, I'm a pirate."

One of the yetis that was walking by carrying presents was not impressed by Jack the pirate and knocked him forward when his giant elbow hit the back of the teen's head.

He grumbled something that vaguely translated into, "yaaaarrrrrr get back to work."

Aster growled at the yeti as the winter sprite took a nosedive and taking the wind with him on the way down. He was about to go tear the yeti a new one when somebody beat him to it and he looked up to see a furious tooth fairy.

_'Remind me to never piss her off'_ he thought to himself as he watched her hands extend to reveal sharp claws and a dark look in her violet eyes.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to teach that yeti a lesson," she said in an emotionless tone before flying off after her victim.

Aster only slightly pitied the fool that was about to learn why Tooth was a fearsome guardian and why you never touched her sweet tooth. The scuffling on the floor caught his attention and he remembered that the teenagers were still down there and walked over.

"Ya alrigh' down there?" the pooka asked amused but his smirk disappeared when he saw their position on the ground.

Jack was on top of Wendy and had pushed his upper body up with his arms that were extended on both sides of the girl's head. The boy's cheeks were completely frosted and Wendy's body was nearly invisible.

_'Their blushing pretty bad, they didn't-…oh no they did'_ Bunny thought.

**…**

Jack knew he should get up but he was in to much shock at what happened. After he fell over he noticed he landed on something soft; opening his eyes he saw that it was Wendy lying beneath him.

The teen didn't know how it happened but without thinking, blinking or even breathing he went in and left a soft kiss on her lips. What surprised him was that she actually kissed him back and he quickly pulled away and saw the girl nearly invisible.

They didn't hear Aster ask them if they were ok and they certainly didn't notice when the pooka came up behind them and lifted Jack off the girl.

"Alrigh' mate ah need a pair of fresh eyes to do this paintin'," he said as threw the teen over his shoulder and held his hand out to help Wendy up.

"TOOTH, WE NEED ON WRAPPIN' DARLIN' YA CAN KILL 'IM LATER," Bunny hollered over to the fairy who instantly stopped what she was doing to come over to help, suddenly remembering why they were in the workshop.

When Toothiana flew over she was a little surprised to see a frosted Jack being carried over Bunny's shoulder who looked a little flustered himself. Then she noticed the invisible outline of Wendy and a knowing smirk found its way to her face

"Jack is gonna help me pain' for a while then we'll switch," Bunny said quickly before walking over to one of the many paint stations and plopped the boy down beside him.

He didn't say anything at first, just sat down beside the teen and picked his brush to continue his work. Bunny heard Jack sigh before grabbing his own brush and started painting as well in silence.

"So ya gonna tell me wha' happened?" the pooka asked nonchalantly not stopping his work for even a second.

"I don't even really know," the teen replied.

"Well how long have ya had a soft spot for the sheilla?" Bunny asked allowing himself to glance over at the flustered boy.

"Honestly, probably since always. She was my first friend and the one person that never left my side, even if I couldn't touch her and she couldn't talk to me I always knew she was there watching my back," he explained and then looked up at the pooka.

"Then what's stoppin' ya kid?" Bunny asked putting his brush down.

"Bunny, she's my friend. She's been my friend since the day I was reborn, what if she doesn't like me back? What if it doesn't work out? What if she-" Jack was cut off by a paw covering his mouth.

"Trust me ya don' wanna be an immortal spendin' eternity wonderin' yer 'wha' ifs' alrigh'. Jus' take a chance, we, I will be baking you up," he explained before releasing his paw.

"She's a good sheilla fer ya mate," he said before starting his work once more and then smirked before adding, "I question 'er taste in men but a good girl."

Jack looked annoyed as he flung some of his green paint on the pooka's cheek earning him a growl.

"Oh its on now blizzard boy," Bunny said before pulling the child in a headlock and quickly drawing a curly mustache on his face.

The teen just laughed as he pulled out of the headlock and tackled the pooka to the ground. The girls and Sandy shook their heads as they looked over at the pair wrestling with paintbrushes and shook their heads before getting back to work.

**…**

North couldn't believe what he was seeing, in his absence the toys were still all being made and beautifully wrapped before put in his sleigh. He looked over and saw his friends and his family all working hard to get everything ready for Christmas Eve. North looked at his watch and was surprised to realize that it was tomorrow.

"How was this done? It looks as though we are actually ahead of schedule," North asked in awe.

"Your son did this for you," Natasha explained.

The Russian man looked over at the boy with pride, the winter sprite had his tongue out in concentration as he painted the toys.

"While you were feeling the guilty over him he was feeling a guilt over you," she said and when she met her husband's confused face she explained, "he said he didn't want to be responsible for the destruction of another holiday, especially yours."

North wasted no time as he practically ran over to the painting station surprising both Jack and Bunny. Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed the paint that adorned the faces in front of him. While Jack had a curly mustache on his face Bunny had words written on his forehead in bright red that said:

**'X-MAS RULES'**

"Jack, can we talk?" North asked and with a nod from the boy he led him into the globe room. Without a word the guardian of wonder walked over to his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jack, I am so sorry. I never wanted for any child to get hurt using something I created with my own hands, please forgive me," he said to the teen.

"Pop, there is nothing for you to be sorry about, it was an accident nobody is to blame for it," Jack explained quickly.

"If you want to blame somebody blame me. I was supposed to check for weak spots before Emily went on the ice, it was my job to keep her safe from something like that," the teen ranted wanting nothing more then to take the guilt away from the man.

"You were a boy Jack, how could you have known," North said gently.

"How could you?" Jack asked surprising the guardian.

It finally dawned on the man, there was no way he could have protected those children from something that was out of his control. As much as he'd like to say he protected the children from everything there were just certain things he did not have the ability to stop. North felt like a weight had been lifted off of him because in that moment thanks to his son he could finally forgive himself.

"Thank you," he said puling away from the teen.

"I'm so proud to have you as my son but I deeply regret that you had to ripped away from your family in order for it to be a reality. We will find away to bring your father peace Jack I promise," Nicholas vowed as he stared the boy dead in the eye.

"I know we will because I already know what needs to be done," Jack explained in a somber tone.

"What is it Jack? Name it we will help you," replied the Russian.

"Just promise you'll be there backing me up ok," Jack said before turning to walk out of the room.

North looked to the moon wondering what he could possibly need to do to stop the man's pain and what they could do to help him.

"North," the man heard Jack say and turned around to see a 5 year old Jack Frost standing at the door.

"Jack Overland maybe his son but I'll always be yours," he said with a smile on his face before walking out the door leaving Nicholas to his thoughts.

* * *

That's all for now readers I will be posting shortly so don't forget to review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Good evening everyone, to all my readers who are dealing with the -40º weather in Southern Ontario please be safe and don't go out if you don't have to. Everyone else I hope your winter is more manageable, anyway on with the story!

* * *

The guardians, Wendy and all the other inhabitants of Stantaff Claussen worked endlessly to get everything ready for Christmas Eve. Now the time had finally come to send the gifts to their respected owners and the North Pole was buzzing with excitement. North came out adorned in his traditional 'Santa Cause' outfit as opposed to his more casual Russian attire with a proud smile on his face as he gazed upon the present filled sleigh.

"Everyone you have all worked hard to accomplish this and the children will be excited, I thank you all!" he said as he stood in front of the sled.

"Bunny I see you are still looking festive," Nicholas commented to the pooka with amused smirk.

The poor Easter bunny still had the words **'X-MAS RULES'** painted in bright red on his forehead. He had scrubbed for hours and the graffiti but alas all it did was make the colour fade a bit.

"Ho ho ho old man," Aster replied with crossed arms and a disgruntled look on his face.

The Russiam man just chuckled as he looked at the rest of the family and hollered, "who wants to come for a sleigh ride!"

Immediately Wendy and Jack were in the sleigh and ready to rumble followed by Natasha, Sandy and Toothiana who was quickly pulled back by Aster.

"Darlin' yer not goin' in that death trap," Bunny said looking terrified.

"Well why don't you come with us and make sure I don't fall out," she said before fluttering back to the sleigh.

"Please let me live to regret this," Bunny said looking at the moon with a pleading look before climbing in and wrapping his arms around Tooth.

"Okie dokie let's go," North said before taking hold of the reigns and off they went to deliver the presents to the children of the world.

**…**

It was a long night but the presents were delivered and the group was on their way back to the North Pole. Toothiana was asleep on Bunny's chest, he had one arm wrapped around her and the other wrapped around Jack who was lying on his back asleep using Bunny's lap as a pillow. Wendy was tucked against the boy's chest as he hugged her like a treasure and Sandy was leaning against them asleep. The sleeping pile didn't even notice when a flash went off and Mrs. Clause tucked the camera back into her coat.

"What are you thinking about?" Natasha asked her husband as she looked over to see him with a solemn face.

" Nothing important," North mumbled daring a glance at the woman beside him who had look that said_ 'you know I'm your wife right?'_

" Fine, I was thinking about Christmas," he replied.

"Shocking, but continue" she replied.

"Well I cannot help but wonder how many times something I've created has done more harm then good," he admitted out loud.

Natasha grabbed her husband's hand and said, "Nicholas we've done this for a long time now and yes bad things have happened on Christmas. Yet I have also seen some miraculous things happen on this day as well. I have seen wars halted and random acts of kindness given and many other small miracles."

"My husband you bring peace and happiness if only but for one day, I am proud of you," she said.

North smiled at her words before wrapping one enormous arm around his wife and pulling her into a loving kiss. The couple sat quietly enjoying each other's company and thinking fondly of Christmas Eves past since their first as guardians.

"You know I just had a thought," Natasha said suddenly.

"Oh ya what's that?" her husband asked curious.

"If Jack was reborn on Christmas Day then our son will be 316 tomorrow," the woman explained.

"Christmas Day is Jack Frost's birthday, huh," North said more to himself then he suddenly started chuckling that quickly turned into a hearty laugh.

"Oh no what's going through that head," Natasha asked amused.

"Jack's birthday is on _my_ holiday, Bunny is going to be furious," North explained laughing harder only to be joined by his wife.

When they arrived back at the North Pole Natasha and Nicholas had the yetis carry their friend's back to their rooms so they could prepare the North Pole for a Christmas party to remember.

North had tons of decorations set up for Christmas as well as blue and silver balloons set up all over the place. He also had the yeti's set up the gifts he had made underneath a beautifully decorated tree. Natasha pulled out photo albums and set up a table of all the pictures she had of the winter sprite in the short two years he had been with them and smack in the middle of the pictures sat out Hubert adorned in his Christmas themed birthday hat. She then proceeded to the kitchen to begin her festive feast as well as endless amounts of desserts.

**…**

Jack was sitting impatiently at his window staring at the snow blowing outside, he hated being grounded like this but he knew Wendy had a promise to keep. She had left not long after they were carried to bed to go see Mother Nature but accidentally woke up Jack as she was opening the window. She told him to go back to sleep and that she would be back in the morning.

_'Its morning Wendy where are you?'_ he thought to himself as he anxiously awaited the girl's return.

The tap at his window alerted him to his friend's arrival and he opened it quickly only to have been met with a burst of air that soon formed into the familiar face of Wendy with her arms wrapped around him.

"Merry Christmas," she said gently.

"Likewise," Jack replied hugging her back.

"So how's Mother Nature?" Jack asked as he let the girl go.

"She's says now that you have your memories back she's calling first dibs on wishing you a Happy Birthday as the mother of elements. She also expects you back for your training after the New Year now that you have gotten over your condition," she said handing the boy a box wrapped in a dark green paper with a chocolate brown bow.

"I'll open it with the rest of the presents, c'mon let's go," Jack said excited as he grabbed the girl's hand and the ran laughing down the hall to the living room where the massive tree stood surrounded by presents and beautiful decorations.

"Woh," was all the teen said as they stood in the doorway taking in the scene.

Jack walked into the room with eyes full of wonder as he looked around; his eyes fell on the table covered in pictures. Every single one was a picture with the guardians and in the center sat Hubert wearing his birthday hat and holding a card that said 'Happy Birthday Jack'.

A set of massive hands sat on his shoulders as North asked him, "Are you surprised?"

"This is incredible, I can't believe you did this for me," the boy replied moved.

"Well we did kind of miss the first 300 birthdays so we kind of owe you big celebration," North said with a chuckle.

"I dunno I kinda like that everybody gets presents on my birthday," Jack said looking at all the photos.

"Wow when was this?" the teen asked looking at the picture in his hand.

North looked over and saw it was a picture of him and Natasha on their wedding day surrounded by Nicholas' old crew holding the children on their shoulders. He remembered that day well as he looked fondly at the woman now carrying in trays of eggnog.

"That was when we were still human, we run orphanage together," North explained as he watched Jack stare at all the faces.

"Very cool, you guys look so different," Jack commented.

"Not Natasha, she never changed. Just as beautiful as she is a force to be reckoned with, North said fondly.

The moment was serene as the other guardians woke up or in Sandy's case came back after a night of creating dreams and wishing the young man a happy birthday. Wendy and Tooth helped Natasha get everything ready for breakfast while the guys set the table in the dining room.

"Wha' the…..oh ya gotta be kiddin' me!" a voice from the living room groaned.

Tooth flew into the living room knowing very well who was causing a fuss and there stood E. Aster Bunnymund looking at the picture table.

"I'm guessing you didn't really think about it either did you?" Tooth asked amused.

"No I didn't," he replied irritated.

"He won't be upset," the girl replied giggling at the pooka.

"What's the matter cotton tail, jealous that Christmas just got a whole lot cooler," Jack teased as he walked into the room.

"Kid, words cannot express how lame that was," Bunny said to the teen who looked at him confused for a few minutes before it dawned on him.

"HA! I get it cause I make snow bahahaha," the boy stopped when he realized nobody was laughing with him.

"Screw you guys I'm funny," he said with a straight face before walking back into the kitchen.

"See it's fine he thinks he's funny," the tooth fairy said before using her index finger to motion him over to her.

"What?" he asked when he was inches from her face and using the same finger she pointed up. The pooka looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the doorway and a smirk found its way to his face.

"Well who am I to break tradition," the pooka said lifting the tooth fairy's chin and kissed her tenderly.

Yet another beautiful moment was ruined between the lovers by a certain winter sprite and a sandman. They snuck up on the couple and blew a raspberry on either side of Bunny's face before running off. North couldn't control his laughter as he watched the enraged bunny chase after the mischievous pair. It was a while before the others saw any of the three guardians again and it was Sandy and Jack that were the first to arrive hiding behind Natasha.

"Be vewy quiet…we're being hunted by a wabbit," Jack said to his mother as he imitated an old cartoon he used to watch every Saturday morning at a child's house.

"Hunting can wait its time for presents," the woman replied sitting beside her husband.

Everyone is Santaff Claussen gathered to open their gifts, the majority of the boxes under the tree actually belonged to the yetis and the elves for all their hard work. They all received brand new tools and paints as well as some smoked meats for the yetis and new outfits for the elves. North and Natasha had made all the guardians and Wendy a set of pjs and a thick blanket to use when they were staying at the North Pole.

Nicholas and his wife never bought expensive gifts of any kind for eacho other after all they were never rich people. They simply gave each other the same gift they gave every year since their first Christmas all those centuries ago. They wrote each other love letters, writing about things they had suffered through and celebrated together. They also gave each other a clementine as an inside joke from the first time they met.

Bunny of course had given out his best chocolate, which he was determined to keep in the shape of Easter eggs. For Tooth however he gave her flowers from the Warren, the best he could find; thanks to a little help with North's potions they would stay fresh for a year.

"How lovely," Tooth exclaimed at the bouquet of bluebells, columbines, and asters.

"I have your gift back at the Warren tonight," the fairy whispered to the Pooka who was ready to scoop up the girl and go home.

Jack loved the Christmas/birthday presents from everyone. In the package from Mother Nature was a shirt that was a light blue long sleeve shirt that although wore like a second skin, Jack felt like he wasn't wearing anything.

"It's an ice shirt, its made of magic so you can wear it in warm places and your body temperature will remain the same," Wendy explained.

"It feels like its 3 inches thick," Bunny said knocking on the boy's chest.

"It's also designed to keep Jack safe," the element added.

With that he also received a special sand globe that would allow Jack to relive some of his dreams, a box of ancient coins Tooth had collected over the years that she thought the boy would enjoy and books from his surrogate parents.

After they saw him poking around the library a few times they had taken the time to teach him how to read and write. His eyes lit up when he ripped open the gift to reveal a copy of Treasure Island, The Three Musketeers and The Hobbit.

Jack had asked some of the yetis help with his gift to the guardians and was excited to watch them all open their gifts. Each of them received a hat, scarf and a pair of mittens, all of them different colours depending on the guardian.

"These are wonderful Jack, did you make them?" Tooth asked giving the boy a hug.

"Actually the yetis did like 98% of the work I just wrapped them, but their good teachers I learned how to make a scarf," Jack said making the yetis gush at the compliment.

"Did you have a plan for them?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Guys, we're having a snow day," Jack declared making everyone excited.

"After breakfast," the woman quickly said.

After the meal had been consumed they all went to get ready for the ultimate snowball fight when the globe suddenly began to react. The guardians quickly ran to it to see that a section of the map had turned red warning of a danger to a child; they looked to see where it was and realized it was Burgeese.

"Do you think its him?" Jack asked out loud.

_'Sorry to say but yes I think it does'_ Sandy replied regretfully.

"Jack, you said you had a plan yes?" North said looking in the boy's direction and he nodded in reply.

"Then let us make haste I fear now that he knows your alive he will become even more violent, even to a child."

* * *

That's all for now readers don't forget to review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this chapter might be a bit long but I'm proud it, enjoy!

* * *

Jamie asked his parents if she and Sophie could go try out their new skates down at the lake as long as they promised to be extra careful and be back by their usual curfew, which was 8pm. It was 6pm now because it was winter everything was already dark and the forest tended to be a freaky place at night.

"Ok Sophie, I think we better go," Jamie said as he held his sister's hand to guide her off the lake.

The pair were just about to step onto the snow when they heard rustling in the bushes, the ten year old was terrified.

_'What if its old man Tom?'_ Jamie thought squeezing his sister's hand.

The rustling continued as the pair backed up further onto the ice and until they were in the middle. A man suddenly revealed himself from the bushes that seemed to be wearing strange clothes and was see through.

"Jamie, I'm scared," the little girl said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Its okay Soph I'm here," the boy replied comfortingly as he pushed his little sister behind him.

The man said nothing; he only approached the children on the ice who were to terrified to move and stopped at the edge of the lake. He looked down into the lake with a sad expression on his face completely ignoring them,

"Excuse me mister, who are you?" Jamie asked trying to ignore his shaking knees.

"Where is my son?" the man said as his gaze shot up in their direction.

"I-I asked you first," the child replied trying to sound as brave as possible.

"I will not play games with you child, I want my son _NOW_," the apparition demanded as he stomped on the ice causing a large crack to appear in it.

Jamie's eyes went wide with fear as he watched the large crack in the ice came straight for him and his baby sister. Without even blinking the boy quickly picked up his scared little sister and began to skate off the ice. As he jumped on to the snow covered grass he felt himself get shoved over by a strong force and landed on his back to protect Sophie from the impact.

"Where is Jack?" the man hissed as he stood over the children menacingly.

His only reply was the shocked face of the young boy and the frightened wails of the little girl that clung to him. Growing impatient with their silence the apparition went to grab them but Jamie was faster. Quick as a bunny he wiggled away from the man before dragging himself and his sister to their feet and running in their skates as far from this person as possible.

"NO COME BACK YOU MUST TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!" the intimidating voice demanded, as it seemed to echo all around them.

Jamie looked over his shoulder to see the man far behind him reaching out for him and his sister and then he turned back to see what was in front of him and gasped at what he saw. There a few feet in front of him was the very thing he was trying to run from, Sophie screamed as she saw the ghost appear out of thin air. The children quickly stopped in front of the man as he stared at them with an emotionless face. Jamie decided to take a chance and see if for their sake he could reason with the terrifying entity.

"Mister, we really don't know where your son is or even who he is. I know a Jack but he's not here right now so could you please leave us alone?" Jamie explained to the man in front of him but the only response he received was silence as he continued to stare at them.

"Tom is it?" the boy asked surprising the apparition that he knew of him.

"Mr. Tom, I'm really sorry that your son got lost but we're not the people to talk to about missing kids. I'm a friend with the guardians, they help kids like us and I can send them to help but you have to let us go first. Please your really scaring my little sister a-and I'm kinda scared of you too," Jamie blurted out in a rush.

The man only continued to stare at the boy who spoke so informally to him and the only sounds that were heard were the noises of woodland creatures and Sophie's sniffling. Finally the little girl could take no more and buried her face into her brother's stomach and cried her little heart out.

"I want mommy!" her muffled voice demanded.

Tom stood there in surprise at the sight in front of him; it felt as though he had woken up from a strange dream. He no longer felt anger at the moment, only guilt and sympathy for the children he had terrified in front of him.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought in anguish as he took a second look at the children like he was seeing them truly for the first time.

The little girl stood beside her brother clinging to him desperately as tears ran down from her frightened eyes. The boy held onto her protectively as he tried to stand brave for his tiny sibling but had eyes that also held fear.

The man gasped as he tried to hold back his own tears as thoughts of his children filled his mind; he remembered how they had looked at their age and how much they reminded him of what he lost. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself until he was squatting in the snow.

"I'm sorry," he said in a gentle tone and slowly reached his hand out to them only to have it smacked away by a blinding light.

When the light dispersed there stood a furious Jack Frost in his ice form, he stood protectively in front of the children as they looked at him in awe.

"Jack?" the man said in surprise.

The winter sprite said nothing as he stared the man down in front of him and the other guardians ran up behind Jamie and Sophie. The children turned around to see their friends and wasted no time in running over to them.

"I want my mommy!" Sophie cried as Natasha scooped her up and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"It is alright my darling, you will see mommy soon," the woman reassured the child as the air around the two suddenly smelt like Oreo cookies and the 5 year old slowly began to relax in the guardian's grasp.

"What happened to Jack?" Jamie asked as he ran up to Aster who was kneeling down at the boy's level to check him over.

"Its alrigh' his power just got stronger with all the believers," the pooka explained as he sniffed the boy's body for any injury.

"He didn' do anythin' did he?" Bunny asked as the sounds of Sophie crying for her mama broke his heart.

"No, just freaked us out. Bunny I don't think he knows he's not supposed to be here, when I told him he was scaring us it was like he was waking up from a day dream," Jamie explained.

"It's a long story," Tooth said flying up to them with a sad look on her face before turning her attention to the icy form Jack and the transparent one of Tom.

**…**

"Son, what have they done to you? What is this witchcraft," Tom asked looking at his son in concern. Tom looked over and saw the children in the protective arms of the guardians and became furious.

_'They've done something to Jack to make him forget me, I won't let them do it to the children'_ the man thought and zoomed around the teen to 'rescue' the children.

He was stopped when he slipped on some ice that had somehow appeared beneath his feet and he fell on to his back. Tom looked up to see the face of his teenage son who looked more like his old self but with silver hair and blue eyes.

"What did those creatures do to my son?" he mumbled earning him a sad look from the teen.

"They didn't do anything, haven't you realized it yet?" Jack said to the man as he helped him stand.

"Father, it is no longer the year of 1712, it has been long since then and much has changed," Jack said surprising the apparition with the new information and the guardians with his sudden change in speech.

"He speaks the truth," a woman's voice said from behind Tom and Jack. They all turned to see two new orbs form into the silhouettes of two older women.

"Husband, are you so lost that you can not see what is in front you," one of the women said stepping forward.

**…**

It was the guardians' turn to be flabbergasted as they watched the two apparitions appear out of nowhere and approach their friend. North went over to Natasha and held her as she tried to intervene.

"Everyone stay where you are, this is Jack's fight," North demanded.

_'Promise you'll be there backing me up'_ North heard Jack's voice say to him as he recalled that night in his office.

As hard as he knew this would be for all of them they had to step back and let Jack do what he needed to do. He looked around his friends looking frustrated, they all wanted so much to protect him from this but he needed to put the past to rest.

_'I hope you know what you are doing son'_

**…**

"Katrina, I do not understand," Tom said as he saw the wrinkles that adorned his wife's pretty face and the silver locks that's replaced her brown hair.

"Thomas, you were in so much pain after Jack disappeared that you never truly accepted the facts and searched for him in vain. Our son died saving our daughter," the woman explained as she gently laid her hands on the sides of his face.

"Your misplaced guilt was so strong you have forgotten the life we had together my love," she said sadly.

"It was my fault I killed our son, I told him to…to…" Thomas admitted painfully as 300 years worth of tears finally fell.

"No, it was an accident how could you think that?" Jack asked seeing the same look on Tom as he saw on North.

"I told you to protect her with your life Jack," the man with a tear stained face turned to look at his son.

"It was the last thing I ever said to you…right after I told you that you need to be more responsible, you must hate me," Tom recalled and chuckled sadly at the last part.

"If its forgiveness you seek for not saying goodbye then I forgive you for that and I hope you can grant me the same for I didn't say it either. If you seek forgiveness for something out of anyone's control then that I cannot give because neither I or Emily blamed you in the first place," Jack explained.

Feeling as if a weight lifted of the apparition he took the two giant steps toward his son and pulled him into a tight embrace and ran his hands through his white hair.

"I love you Jackson and you couldn't make me more proud," he whispered into the boy's ear. Years of having to have a strong male image for himself had not allowed him to be able to tell his children this as they grew older that he adored them and he aimed to remedy that quickly.

"I know Papa," Jack said he pulled away from him.

"Never forget it," he said sternly that Jack knew only to well as he nodded with a chuckle.

The winter sprite looked over at the two women standing in front of him with longing in their eyes. The woman standing in front of him, he knew right away as she walked over and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Hi marmi," he said casually into her shoulder.

"Hello my wild boy," she said with a chuckle as she pulled away and kissed him on his cheeks before giving them a squeeze.

"Ah ma! Not in front of them," Jack said very much acting his age in that moment as he motioned over to the guardians.

"I see you've made a heaven of your own down here torturing immortals with your pranks," she said with a smirk and raised a raised eyebrow. Jack only grinned back at the woman with his infamous smile that seemed to be identical to hers. The moment was cut short on account of a snowball being chucked at the winter sprites head.

"Ow, what the-"

"Language Jackson," the teen heard his mother reprimand him as he looked over to the other older woman who had kept herself at a distance until now.

"Emily?" Jack said as it took him a minute to recognize his mischievous little sister in the body of an old woman smiling at him.

Slowly the woman approached him without saying a word and as she did it seemed that time melted from her, and she slowly seemed to age backwards. The younger she got the faster she ran to him as he ran to her as well. By the time she reached Jack she was a little girl of 9 years old again crying happy tears as she was scooped up by her big brother and held protectively to his chest.

"No more crying sunshine," he said to the little girl only making her cry harder.

"I cannot tell you how much I missed you calling me that," she said squeezing her tiny arms around his neck.

"I missed you to..ya know after I remembered," he said making the girl chuckle.

"You never forgot about me Jack," Emily replied.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Emily was lying in her big brother's bed for the 5th time this week wearing one of his shirts as a nightgown and holding onto a velveteen rabbit. She remembered he gave her his beloved toy after she started having bad nightmares._

'Why can't I wake up from this nightmare like the others' _she thought as she listened to her father leaving once more to look for Jack while her mother cried in their room grieving their lost child._

_Tears of her own fell once more as she pulled the bunny close to heart crying out for her lost sibling that wouldn't come. Suddenly a tap on the window caught the young girl's attention startling her; she looking up she watched in awe as the glass froze over with beautiful lace made of ice. What surprised her most was when some unknown force began to draw in the frost._

_It was a sad face and realized that whatever was doing this was trying to communicate with her._

_"Yes spirit I am sad, my brother is gone as he is never coming back," she explained feeling a little silly until the window frosted up again._

_This time the spirit drew a stick figure that looked like an angel looking down on another stick figure wearing a dress. Then he drew a happy face off to the side and drew one arrow coming from the face to the girl and another from the girl to the angel._

_"I should smile for him because he's watching over me and not really gone," Emily read the picture out loud and smiled a little as the glass frosted over and a check mark was in its place._

_"It hurts though spirit I miss him," she said as fresh tears threatened to spill from her eyes._

_The new picture took Emily's breath away as she watched the spirit draw a sad face with an '**X**' over it and beside it was a picture of a sun._

_"No more tears sunshine…Jack?" she said hopefully._

_Suddenly all the frost was wiped away and for a few minutes there stood a boy of fourteen with white hair and ice blue eyes staring at her in surprise. The form disappeared as quickly as it came and Emily quickly grabbed her boots and coat before running outside to see if she could catch one last glance at her brother's ghost._

_"JACK!' she cried into the night but received no response._

_"Don't leave me alone," the girl said into the silent night._

_A few minutes later the girl felt something tickle her nose, then another and another. The girl looked up to see it was snowflakes falling gently all around her. In that moment she realized she wasn't alone and the girl smiled as she twirled in the gently falling snow knowing her big brother was still watching over her._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Jack remembered that night well we would often check on the little girl even as she grew up. He made it snow for her when he knew she really needed his attention even if she couldn't see him. He always made it snow on her birthday and it somehow started to snow on her wedding day and when her children were born. He even made it snow on the day she died.

"I miss you sunshine," he said.

"I miss you to big brother," Emily replied pulling away from Jack and looking over at their father.

"Come on Papa, its time to go home," she said watching their parents walk towards them.

The man smiled for the first time in centuries at the sight of his family together at last, the guardians looked surprised to see Jack walking off with them and suddenly stop in front of a bright light.

"Son, what are you doing? Are you not coming with us?" Tom said.

"I can't, I have to stay and protect them," Jack said sadly pointing at the children.

"You pick_ now_ of all times you listen to me," Tom said sarcastically before giving his son one last hug; with great difficulty let go of Jack and let his mother hold him as well for what was probably the last time.

The man looked up across the way to see the guardians standing there and gave them a grateful nod and a wave knowing that every single one of them would look out for his boy.

**…**

Jack hugged his mother and told her he loved her before going over to Emily to do the same but held on just a bit tighter not quite ready to let her go.

"Take care of my babies Jack," she said which sounded strange coming from an 9 year old. When she saw the confused look on his face she said," Weren't you paying attention at the ceremony Jack, my married name is Bennett."

Jack's eyes turned into saucers at the new information but couldn't stop grinning when he realized he never lost them and swore he would always watch over their family. It wasn't until they disappeared through the bright light did Jack finally let his guard down, it wasn't easy saying goodbye.

He never heard the others walk behind and he didn't really remember North picking him up as Sandy sprinkled sand in his eyes. However the one thing he knew for certain was that he was safe and there were people around that would always love him and be there when he needed them.

* * *

That's all for now readers don't forget to review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Well this is the final chapter and I just want to thank all the readers that have encouraged me through this story, I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing

* * *

Jack woke up in his room mildly confused as to why he wasn't still at the lake and slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position. He stretched his arms out and gave a great yawn before noticing the other presence in the room and smiled.

_'Seems like he's always watching my back these days'_ the winter sprite thought as he brushed his fingers through the pooka's soft fur.

Bunny was lying face down on his arms and slightly rolled his head in the direction of a certain winter sprite when he felt his fingers through his fur. He gave the teen a sleepy smirk.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself, where is everybody?" Jack asked.

"Sandy is bein' the sandman, North and Tasha are likely still sleepin' and Tooth had to drag Wendy off to get some rest. Sheila wouldn't leave fer a second so I promised to stay so her and Tooth could have a girl's night," Bunny explained.

"Thanks," Jack replied giving the pooka a grateful smile and then suddenly tried to hold in a fit of giggles when Bunny sat up not noticing the fur on his head puffed out at odd angles from the head rub and the imprint of the crochet blanket running diagonally across his face.

Aster's sleepy smile quickly turned into a sleepy glare when he saw the kid trying not to laugh at him.

"Alrigh' wha' is sooo funny at…8am?" Bunny asked looking at the clock beside Jack's bed.

Jack refused to answer the Easter Bunny and just kept trying not to laugh at Aster's bad case of bed head.

"Spill," the pooka demanded looking none to amused which only made it harder for Jack not to laugh his butt off.

"Well…uh…ya sort of got this cockatoo road kill thing going on right now and….it looks great," Jack said finally allowing himself a chuckle.

The pooka gave him one more glare before getting up and walking over to the mirror on the wall that hung over a dresser and just stared at it for a few minutes.

"Jack?"

"Ya Bunny."

"Ya know tha' momen' when ya see somethin' terrifyin' and ya realize it's yer own face starring back at ya?" Aster asked staring at the mirror and then looked over at the teen with a dead serious face said, "that just happened."

Jack couldn't hold back and started full out laughing his butt off as tears rolled down his face. Aster just stared at him as an evil smirk, enjoying the fact that the other boy was completely unaware of the torture that was about to befall him.

"Ya think that's funny do ya?" he said to his unsuspecting victim before leaping onto the bed and tickling the boy mercilessly.

"AH! KNOCK IT OFF YOU OVER GROWN CADBURY BUNNY," Jack shouted from under his assailant.

Bunny was sitting on top of the winter sprite holding both of his wrists in one paw and attacking the teen with the other. He was enjoying having literally the upper hand on Jack but alas it was short lived thanks to the sneaky boy.

Aster looked down when he noticed Jack's wrists getting smaller and saw 5 year old Jack.

"Don' ya dare kid," Bunny warned by was quickly met by his biggest weakness.

The lip was out and trembling and the tears were threatening to spill down his chubby cheeks. The sniffles were in progress and there was nothing the Easter Bunny could do to resist…..Jack's puppy dog eyes.

"No frickin' way, I ain't falling for that again," Bunny said looking away from Jack to continue his torture.

"Bunny your being mean I want Hubert," Jack said in the saddest tone he could muster followed by a sniffle.

Aster turned back in surprise at the mention of his rival for Jack's attention and came face to face with the puppy dog face plus tears package.

"Ah dammit!" Bunny said as his resolve was decimated and he quickly let the little boy go and watched as Jack wiggled off the bed.

"Something as evil as you should now be allowed to be that cute," Bunny huffed at the boy who changed back into a teenager with a smirk.

"I should just forget 'bout yer birthday present fer bein' such a brat," the Easter Bunny said as he sat up and crossed his arms.

"Didn't you forget my birthday?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I didn' forget mate I just didn' remember it's different," Bunny defended himself ignoring how silly he just sounded.

"Alright well what did you get me," Jack asked suddenly curious.

" Ain' tellin' ya now frostbite," the pooka said as he stood up with his arms still crossed.

He didn't even bat an eye when out of nowhere the winter sprite jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Bunny."

"…"

"Bunny!"

"…"

"BUUNNNNNNNYYYYYYY"

"WHAT?!" Bunny shouted at the pain in the butt hanging off his neck.

"I want my present," Jack stated.

"No." Bunny replied before he tried to shake the teen off of him but apparently Jack had an iron grip today.

"C'mon pleeeaaaassseeeee," Jack begged.

"Alrigh' fine ya brat, hold tight" Bunny teased before tapping his foot.

Before Jack could ask where they were going Aster jumped down a rabbit hole and flew through the tunnels. Jack saw his world fly past him at neck breaking speeds when he suddenly himself dropped on to soft grass.

He teen looked around the new scenery to see a cloudless blue sky and lush, soft green grass.

"You took me to your warren?" Jack asked confused.

"A warren not my warren mate," Bunny said only confusing the boy more so.

The teen was about to say something when something behind Bunny caught his eye and he looked over to see a pooka. Then out of nowhere there came another and another until he and Aster were surrounded by pookas. Jack was in awe at what he was seeing, Bunny had told him stories about his people but to see them live in action was incredible.

Aster smirked as he watched Jack's eye light up in excitement and ran around observing all of them. He had wanted to take Jack here for a while but wanted to wait till everything had quieted down.

"What do ya think Frostbite?" he asked the excited teen.

"Holy liters of Huberts batman this is awesome," Jack replied walking back over to his friend.

"Are they all your family?" Jack asked.

"To me ya their all family but pookas have a differen' sense of family then humans do, were a pack and its all for one and one for all kin' ah thing," Bunny explained as he looked around at all his friends that couldn't see him.

His eyes fell one specific female pooka that had smoky grey fur with hazel eyes and walked over to her. Jack noticed he seemed to long for this particular one's attention more then the others.

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"My ma," he replied.

A group of giggling female pookas walked over to Aster's mom and started talking to her about something neither one of the boys were paying attention to. All of the girls had a striking resemblance to the Easter bunny.

"Woh Manny that's a lot of estrogen," Jack commented making Aster chuckle.

"What would you know about estrogen?" Bunny asked amused.

"Sat in on a high school science class once, left after the childbirth video and that was the first and last day I ever went to school," Jack explained with a shutter.

"Cranky mate why didn' ya leave when ya realized the Sheila was givin' birth?" Bunny asked grossed out.

"It was like a bad car crash, I just couldn't look away it was awful," Jack explained making Bunny laugh at the mental image of Jack and a room full of hormonal teens looking disturbed at a birthing video.

"Still I feel worse for you, five sisters jeez no wonder your cranky," Jack added earning him a glare.

"Yup, my five pain in the fluffy butt little sisters and I miss 'em dearly," Aster said with a sad smile.

"Welcome to the sacrificed big brother club we have complementary t-shirts and every week we have casual Friday," the teen joked.

"Mate, ya know I gotta ask," Bunny said looking at the teen who looked like he already knew what was coming.

"Why didn't ya go with 'em when ya had the chance? Ya could have been able to be with ya family on the other side. Not fightin' a war that was never yours, " the pooka asked.

Jack was silent as he stared at his friend, he honestly didn't know how to answer that question. That was not an easy decision to make at the time, he may not be a child anymore but he was certainly far from being a man and still missed his family.

"Truth is…I'm not the same kid anymore, not the one they knew at least. I'm not Jack Overland anymore, he died; I am someone else now and I am another person's son, this is my new life and I think on some level they knew that to. I'll miss them like crazy but as long as I can watch over my sister's descendants and watch them grow I'll always have apart of them in this life," Jack explained holding his arms as if he was cold with a sad and distant look.

Never had Jack Frost looked so much his age as he did in that moment bearing his soul to Bunny of all people. The winter child had everything stolen from him and was neglected for centuries with out knowing why. Yet instead of letting his heart go cold and mad from loneliness like Pitch, he found something to live for.

"Besides kangaroo, you'd miss me to much," Jack said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

" Ya brat I'd miss ya," Bunny said ruffling the boy's hair making it stand on ends before kneeling on one knee motioning for Jack to get on his back.

"C'mon let's go home," Aster said before tapping his foot on the ground and disappeared down the hole with Jack Frost.

_**10 years later…**_

15 year old Sophie Bennett followed her class through the town's civic museum and couldn't have been more amused at the sight of six fictional characters looking at an exhibit behind a group of people. If anyone else had noticed they would have seen how the strange group stood out and she shook her head and giggled. They hadn't changed since she was little, well most of them anyway Jack and Wendy had changed tremendously.

Jack was now standing at 5'10 with a mature, handsome face and toned slender body, his silver hair now hung in a low ponytail at his shoulders. He walked around in an ice shirt from Mother Nature that fit more loosely then his old one and a pair of brown trousers that reached the bottom of his bare feet.

Wendy was 5'6 with a petite figure and still had her hair pulled back into waterfall braids. She was wearing a tank top style white dress that stopped just above her knees with a white hooded cape that stopped just above her skirt.

Her bare feet made no sound as she walked through the museum fascinated by all the exhibits the museum had to offer. Jack was not far behind the girl following her everywhere she went.

"Kid's twitterpated," Bunny stated watching as the now older couple as they held hands where ever they went.

"Uh huh and what does that make you," Tooth said crossing her arms at her boyfriend.

"Uhhh….oh what's that?" Bunny said walking off in a random direction making the tooth fairy chuckle.

**…**

Sophie was having fun staring at the colonial exhibits; her mother had told her about how they were one of the oldest families in Burgeese. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she actually found learning about her family history pretty interesting, one particular picture caught her eye.

It was the picture of a young couple with a little boy holding a velveteen rabbit, Sophie gasped as she read the description card.

_'Family portrait of Samuel and Emily Bennett and 3 year old son Jackson Thomas Bennett. The Bennett family was a higher standing family that began a trading company in Burgeese and created many jobs for its citizens.'_

"Oh my God," the teenage girl said loudly recognizing the woman in the portrait as the woman she saw that night on the ice all those years ago.

"You look like you've seen a ghost….ya know other then me," Jack said as he noticed the girl focused on something.

"Ya, kinda come here and see this," Sophie said leading Jack over to see the Bennett exhibit.

Jack looked in amazement as he instantly recognized the woman in the portrait and stared at it longingly.

_'You look beautiful sunshine'_ he thought before looking over at her husband and instantly remembered who he was.

"Ah Em of all the brats in the village you chose him," Jack said out loud before chuckling.

"What's wrong with him?" Sophie asked amused.

"That kid was a socially awkward trouble magnet, he barely said two words and got picked on all the time. Emily would always go to his rescue and defend his honor, it was like role reversal damsel in distress," Jack explained shaking his head at the memory of the scrawny boy squatting and drawing with a stick in the dirt.

"Well it seem like he kissed the ground she walked on because they look very happy in this painting," Wendy said pointing out a later painting with both Samuel and Emily sitting on a love seat holding hands with two boys standing behind them and one girl on Samuel's lap with the same bunny.

"That girl is actually Sophia Catherine Bennett the first, and I'm the second. Apparently the Bennett family didn't have another girl in the family until I was born so my parents named me after her," the blond teen explained proudly.

Jack smiled at the girl before returning his gaze to the exhibit and seeing all the things that once belonged to his beloved sister.

"Are you alright my love?" Wendy asked leaning her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest.

"Yes. I just miss her," he explained squeezing Wendy's hand still holding it over his chest.

"She has her husband to care for her now however," he said turning to the force of nature and brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"And I have you," he added before tilting the young woman's chin to kiss her on the lips gently.

As he pulled away something in the display case caught Jack's eye and curiosity led him to look to see what it was.

"Is that?"

**…**

"BBBAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA," Bunny heard from the other side of the museum and recognized it to be Jack's voice right away.

"Wha' the bloody hell are ya laughin' like a hyena over here for?" Aster asked the young man when he found him.

Jack couldn't stop laughing he just held his side with one hand and pointed to the display case with the other. The confused pooka walked over to where Jack was pointing and his eyes bulged.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bunny asked not in the least bit amused.

There in the display case was none other then the infamous velveteen rabbit known as none other then the original Hubert.

_'Beloved childhood toy of Emily Bennett, given by her older brother Jack Overland who died saving her life. The toy was donated to the museum by the Bennett family from their private collection during the museum's grand opening.'_

"I can't believe it survived for so long," Jack said.

"He's seen better days but ya can tell he was loved," Bunny said noting the missing button eye and worn fabric from the embrace of many children including Jack.

"Yes, Hubert was one of my most greatest creations, made him tuff," North said gazing into the case before he said, "It has been long time old friend."

"Darling, we've had talk about your conversations with toys," Natasha scolded lightly.

Sandy shook his head at his friend before signing _'some things never change.'_

Jack stood beside Wendy and wrapped an arm around her as he looked around at his family.

_'Some thing never change but when they do sometimes there's a reason for it and sometimes its for the better'_ he thought to himself enjoying the company of the guardians.

* * *

Well that's all folks I again say seriously thank you for the support you are all wonderful and encouraging. Stay tuned I plan on writing another chibi fic but with How to train your dragon so look for it xoxoxo 


End file.
